Those Isles Of Yours
by Urau
Summary: AU: Female Sasuke. A love story tainted by blood and gore and twisted time is still a love story. Just as long as both parties still care. Time-travel. MadaSasu. Fem SasuMada.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know Sasuke isn't exactly a girl's name; it was on a whim and I thought Sasuke was the name of a goddess. But it will change soon – can anyone suggest a name? – as the story progress.**

**Bear with it.**

**~0~ is Madara's POV.**

**~+~ is Sasuke's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my future OCs.**

* * *

**.i. the girl**

Her head was pounding with excruciating pain she couldn't even move her body. She opened her eyes to look around her but found that she couldn't see. Fear clutched her, she hated the dark. Why you ask? She can't answer; she didn't know the answer but she knew that if she was blind... she would loose her powers.

Powers? What powers did she have? She's only... It then struck the girl that she didn't even know her own name and what kind of person she was. She started breathing erratically. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again.

This time, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she can see now, what was in front of her. The grey clouds parted like a veil and a sliver of moonlight managed to stream through the canopy of trees, giving her more light to see. But even without it, she could see as clearly as she could in the day.

She tried to make herself comfortable so that she could clear her mind and think properly. But she winced and had to surprise a cry of pain when pain wracked her whole body when she moved even in the slightest. She looked down and instantly noticed how horribly mutilated her body was.

A memory so vague that it disappeared the next second surfaced – of her looking into the mirror and seeing a perfectly, immaculately beautiful woman. Strong and had a commanding presence that was arrogance and confidence. Was she really that girl in the mirror?

_Yes_her mind said_yesyesyesyes_.

She couldn't afford to be weak; gritting her teeth against the pain, she got onto her hands and knees and started crawling. She finally collasped with her upper back against the tree; her instincts telling her that – as a ninja_where did that come from?_ – she shouldn't be out in the open. That she might be giving enemies some kind of opportunity to attack.

The girl had been planning to rest but her mind strayed, against her body's orders. What was the last thing she remembered(_NarutoSenjujNaruto_)the last thing she did before she ended up in this clearing and injured so badly(_blood, so many blood and gore, redred_crimson_red. Screams of pain and despair and anguish; and among them, she heard her own voice screaming _for him_Naruto, please_please_ don't die – _I need you) the last person she saw (_A nine-tailed fox, a ten-tailed monster and among them him_Uchiha Madara_monster-oh-monster_) and most importantly, _who was she?_(Uchiha Sasuke_that's you_)

Sasuke, she thought, promising herself to never forget herself ever again.

Morning came as the girl expected, she looked down at her wounds again and noticed that at least, the blood had dried and some of her more minor wounds had closed. It still hurt to move her body but her throat screamed for liquid to quench her thirst and her stomach was growling for fill.

She _had_ to move(_He – they – gave you this life, you can't die_) and so she did. She stumbled a few times before she could stand properly(_Blood loss_) and when she could, she started moving. She wasn't as arrogant as to believe she could leap from tree to tree or to move at speed she knew she possess but couldn't access.

For hours and hours Sasuke walked but she couldn't find refuge and was ready to collaspe. But she didn't_An Uchiha never quits_and kept moving forward. Just as she staggered and to support herself to keep from falling face-first onto the ground, she heard the sounds of rustling from afar.

A ninja? Her eyes narrowed at the thought, she regressed knowing that a ninja wouldn't be making _that_ much of a noise. But chakra_ohcomfortingitfelt_surged through her body, from her heart to her face, and from her face to her eyes. She didn't need to look into a mirror to know that her eyes had changed, had bled to_red_crimson_red_. She felt something spin and burst, liberating themselves and eventually forming an intricate design in her orbs.

Someone burst through the bushes. Sasuke did not relax when she saw that instead of an adult ninja, a child no older than five or six was what came to her. Her hands instinctively reached for her Kūsari. The boy immediately backed away when he caught sight of the weapon. His coal black eyes widened in fear, ivory skin degraded a shade paler, small limbs took a step back.

"Okaa-san..." he whimpered and for a moment, Sasuke's eyes softened but she didn't lower her weapon; something told her that she had slaughtered children before_what would one more matter_and even infants before.

"Yuuto!" This time, it was a woman in her mid-twenties that burst through the cover of the forest. She must be the mother of the child, Sasuke concluded when the little boy ran towards his mother, clinging to her life a lifeline. The woman who shared the boy's features studied her before gasping.

"That... that isn't a normal Sharingan. It's almost like Madara-sama's and Izuna-sama's... how did you?"

Sasuke didn't catch what the woman utter after she said Madara_that man that ruined her whole life_and it was all it took to sent blinding rage and hate_he killed NARUTO_that made her vision turn red.

In her weakened state however, maintaining her doūjutsu took too much effort and her vision tunneled.

~0~

The raven-haired girl was in limbo for the next following weeks, sensing and feeling but not seeing nor acknowledging the familiar_ohsofamiliarpresence_man hovering over her, crimson eyes critical and gauging _and_and _oh-so-dangerous_as he studied the woman – not that much younger than him really, seven years younger, the same age as his little brother give or take – that his former babysitter had claimed to be seen with the Sharingan.

"Oh, calm _down_ why don't you?"

Madara turned his glower onto his younger brother – a look that could've killed a lesser man but Izuna was anything but little so it did little to harm him, having gotten used to his brother's glare. "I _am_ calm. It's the council having an uproar over this _girl._" The heir of the Uchiha Clan jabbed his finger at the girl lying on the infirmary bed as if she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Izuna rolled his eyes. "If she's that disgusting as you implied, why are you studying her so intently with your Sharingan whirling in excitement then?"

Madara's eyes which had – who knows when – found themselves looking at the girl again snapped back to Izuna's lithe and rather short form. "What?" he didn't even know that had happened.

"Nothing," Izuna hastily assured his older brother, recognizing the dangerous glint in his brother's eyes. "She's pretty anyway, I don't fault you." Problem was, Izuna wasn't exactly into women. He was more into men – preferably beautiful one – like _that_ Senju so he didn't know how to judge Madara's standard of women. But he had to admit that the stranger Aunt Emi brought in was hot – for a girl anyway – and she was definitely one of the very few kunoichis in the world – her lithe muscles and calloused hands from handling weapons proved them plus, she had Uchiha looks which would undoubtedly give her a boost in the beauty matter. Speaking of Uchiha looks and genes... "Do you think she's an Uchiha?"

"Never met her before," Madara grunted. "If she's a powerful kunoichi, we would've had heard of her. Especially one that looks like – or might be – an Uchiha."

"Brother dear, are you ignoring the fact that her chakra levels matches that of yours – and perhaps, once she's fully recovered, might be higher than yours?"

"Izuna, don't test my patience."

"Fine," Izuna conceded, knowing that if he pushed it, he'll be getting a good beating under the guise of a spar. "Maybe she's the child of one of the Uchihas that had defected."

"Don't even remind me of the traitors," Madara sneered. "If this girl's really one of them, I'm going to–"

"Seduce her?" Izuna suggested teasingly, a coy smile on his lips.

Maybe his brother has a death wish that he'd never known of? Madara started twirling his kunai to distract himself – and serve as a warning to his brother to not push nor test his limits – because all his hands wanted was to wrap themselves around Izuna's neck and squeeze the air out of the little brat. When Izuna started snickering, he threw the kunai in his direction – which, pitifully Izuna dodged. His hand reached for another kunai but he found himself halted.

Instinctively, he jerked his hand away – tried to anyway. He – he vaguely registered Izuna's curious look from his peripheral vision – stared incredulously at the thin and pallid and delicate that belied an iron grip with that kind of fragile appearance. Madara looked into the eyes of the girl, a glare aimed at her.

Izuna was sure she would let go of his hand at any moment now from the intensity of the glare toss her way. But to his bafflement the girl Aunt Emi and her son brought back glared back at Madara. Her eyes clouded with hate and anger, a growl emitting from her throat.

And the Uchiha brothers were granted the sight of what that had sent the council into such an uproar. In the girl's eyes, instead of the former onyx orbs they were seeing, it was suddenly red with the familiar three tomoes of a Sharingan. But then it changed into a Sharingan with three overlapping pointed ellipses, giving it six points and had inverse colors to his and Madara-nii's; while theirs were red with black designs, the girl's black with red designs.

And Izuna was also sure of another thing: the girl was anything but happy seeing Madara.

In fact, she looked ready to kill him.

**MxS**

* * *

**A.N: Tell me what you think? I'll continue if it receives positive responses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**.ii. Unbelievable.**

* * *

As Izuna expected, the girl didn't want to see them alive. He sniffed suspiciously as the air seemed to start smelling of... ozone?

"Nii-san!" he cried a second too late. "Get down!"

An electrical discharged from the girl's body and instantly, Madara stiffened. He gritted his teeth in pain and with a great deal of effort, wrenched his hand away. He stumbled, losing his usual grace and composure for a moment.

Izuna watched in disbelief – Sharingan spinning wildly in an attempt to copy the girl's techniques, jutsu he'd never seen or heard of before – as a blinding – to anyone without a Sharingan – blue light shot from her hand towards the stunned Madara. The younger brother intercepted the jutsu – to give Madara the momentum to get out of the way – with his katana and found himself sliding a few feet backwards. He resorted to leaping out of the way when the electrical spear diverted into multiple swords.

'_She's skill in chakra manipulation_,' Izuna thought as he landed gracefully on the ground. He studied her even more warily now - he rarely ever underestimates women but he had to admit that the women of their era weren't people they should fear but... this girl before him and his brother was an entirely different story. (If that Uchiha grace and air she carries was any indication)

"Get out of the way, Izuna," Madara growled, hands in the seal of the tiger. "Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" A great amount of chakra built up inside the older Uchiha's body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. He then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacked their opponent.

The girl hissed in pain as the briefest of contact burns away some of her flesh. She tapped her wrist and Izuna caught her murmuring, "Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation," and instantly, a chokutō appeared in her hand. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes, Izuna would've been slashed to pieces.

From the corner of his eye, the younger Uchiha saw his older brother's frustrated form. He was itching to join the battle but his war fan was too large to wield in the small room. He did his brother a favor; he side-stepped the girl's next attack, allowing her to slice the wall into pieces.

And instantly, Madara joined the battle.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!"

By channeling chakra through his gunbai, Madara erected a large circular barrier, completely capable of enveloping both him and Izuna and was durable enough to completely block the large chakra receiver stakes thrown with great force by the girl.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi," At first, neither of the Uchiha brothers knew what she was talking about. They shared a quick and confused glance with one another before returning their eyes to their opponent. They found out not too soon after that this technique was to apply Shape Transformation to the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu manipulating them at will.

The newly formed Amaterasu burned everything in it's path, forcing the Uchiha brothers to retreat and merely watched, jaws nailed onto the ground as the small room crumbled.

Madara noted that the girl was alternating between her eyes, Amaterasu's actions controlled by her left eye while her right controlled the flames – how far they would spread. And luckily, she did control it because the nursery was next to her – they put her there because it was the only available room left, the others were used to house injured ninjas from their last skirmish with the Senjus – and many children would've been killed if she had let the flames run wild. For that, a part – which was a very, very tiny part; so small that it was almost non-existent – of Madara felt grateful for it. His half-sister was in the nursery – merely ten-turning-eleven years of age.

Madara was tempted to haul Susano'o out but it was too dangerous and the alert Uchihas on duty were already there. Waiting for their orders from the Uchiha heir or waiting for an oppurtunity to attack, Madara didn't know and didn't care. All he cared was the girl in front of him.

He lunged, swinging his war fan but the girl dodged. Izuna came in on her right, slashing his sword but she ducked and swiped his feet out from under him.

"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Madara swung his fan and several almost invinsible wind blades was sent flying at the raven-haired girl.

The girl was already bleeding from the eyes, partially blinding her. And being disoriented, she couldn't dodge. One of the blades got her good on the arm and calf. She nearly crumpled to the ground.

Izuna rose from the ground and delivered a powerful right hook at the girl. His hands flew into a variety of familiar handseals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Madara raised his fan and summoned wind to empower his little brother's techniques. The wall exploded as the girl and fire empowered collided with it. Luckily, the Uchihas that had gathered had managed to evacuate the children and were now, forming a circle together with the brothers, wary and cautious of the girl that had managed to last this long against the two prodigies of the clan where as a dozen of them couldn't even do such a thing.

"What is the meaning of this?"

All the gathered Uchihas turned to their clan leader. From beneath her bangs, Sasuke studied the man with short, black hair that reached his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (which is his current expression). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

Her bloodied jaw dropped slightly. "Dad...?" she called out weakly, vision already fading as exhaustion threatened to take over her but she remained strong and conscious. If not, just to see the man that resembled her father greatly – though the memory of him fades even as she tried to latch onto the memory. Her fingers trembled with the effort to restrain herself from showing any emotion – to refrain from screaming for her father, clawing her way to her family. (_Where were they? Did they die with Naruto – and who's the blonde? What does Uchiha Madara has to do with all this?_)

Madara stared at her in disbelief, mouth hanging open slightly which was his equivalent of jaw-dropping. "What?" the frustrated demand left his mouth even before he was aware of it. "Father, I thought you said that we Uchihas do not do marriages –"

"Or have affairs outside the clan," Izuna chimed in helpfully for Madara – but unhelpfully for the brothers' father.

"–so why is there a girl with our kekkei genkai and not part of our clan?!" Another clansmen yelled.

That was all it took for the other clan members to burst out into questions, not bothering of the clan head's attempts trying to calm them down – his sons were no help; ungrateful brats. Sasuke watched the chaos unfold before her, shifting and groaning slightly from the pain and the loudness around her.

Madara, feeling something coming in contact with his legs looked down. He opened his mouth to call for medics when his father shouted, clearly unhappy and upset: "Enough!"

That was enough for the Uchihas to keep their mouth shut.

The clan head studied the girl before him – his oldest son kneeling down to gather her in his arms and the gentleness that was usually absent in his person worried him if the girl really turned out to be his daughter – before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Never before had Uchiha Norio faced a trouble such as this.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.iii. En.**

**炎**

"Talk about bad luck... right Nii-san?"

Madara threw an irritated glare at his little brother who was elbowing him in the ribs. If it were anyone else, he'll punch them in the face – but this was his little brother so he decided to indulge the teen. He elbowed the boy back. Harder than the force Izuna had applied in his elbowing of his ribs.

"What bad luck are you talking about, brother dearest?" Madara's voice held an edge in them and his Sharingan was spinning curiously in Izuna's direction – why wouldn't he turn it off when there's no enemies in his own home? Izuna shook his head, his older brother will go blind someday.

"Well, the girl – whose name we still don't know by the way – looks like me and more like you –"

"All Uchihas looked like one another," Madara cut in sourly.

But Izuna ignored him and continued on as if no one had interrupted him in the first place. "–she's definitely our half-sister and you know –"

"Will you shut _up_?"

Izuna grinned and patted his brother on his shoulder. "It's all right, Nii-san. I'll work hard to find another woman for you."

The younger brother laughed and ducked as his brother swiped him.

-0-

Sasuke stared blankly up at the man hovering above her. Finally, when she couldn't stand him looking at her as if she was an alien anymore, she snapped, "_What_?"

The man chuckled. "Is that anyway to... ah, speak to your father?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. And from the outside where Madara and Izuna were eavesdropping – and severely hoping that their relatives wouldn't call them on it or that the occupants of the room wouldn't notice them – their eyes were equally wide as they exchanged another glance.

'_What the hell?'_ Izuna mouthed at his older brother who brushed the question away and pressed his ear closer to the door to hear better – an action which Izuna later reenacted soon after once he was done glaring poutingly at his brother.

"Don't remember..." Sasuke breathed. "I don't remember anything at all."

Uchiha Norio frowned. "Then do you know why you attacked my sons?"

"Nii-san... Aniki?" At first, Norio thought she was addressing Madara and Izuna but the girl's eyes glazed over, as if she was looking at something far away. He came to the conclusion that she was addressing her brother that she'd grown up with.

Outside the room, Madara and Izuna came to the same conclusion.

'_Wait_,' Izuna mouthed. '_Did that mean that Father had more bastard children out there?_'

Madara shot him an annoyed glance and mouthed back, '_Maybe. Why don't you ask him?_' When Izuna opened his mouth to do so, he hurriedly clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, glowering at him. '_You dare?_' he threatened silently.

Izuna smirked – Madara could just feel his lips pulling back to do so – before shrugging him off.

"What's your brother's name?" They heard their father asked the girl gently in a tone he never used before with his sons. What was wrong with their father today? The Uchiha brothers shared a glance, thoughts mimicking one another. Madara made the handsign for 'senile' and 'crazy' with a teasing smirk, which nearly made Izuna roll on the ground in laughter but refrain so since they were on a stealth 'mission' aka snooping around.

"I – I don't remember," Sasuke frowned. "I knew how he looked like – you... you and him have the same lines on the face."

Norio's frown deepened. "Do you know your mother's name? How she looked like?"

Sasuke opened her mouth to answer (_Mikoto, my mother's name is Mikoto... at least I think that's her name. I don't remember her like how I remember Itachi. She looked like me and Ita-nii. Give her back!_) but what came out instead was this: "Mitsuki... she – she looks like me."

'_Are you serious?_' Izuna mouthed, looking to his brother for confirmation. Madara nodded but his concentration wasn't on his brother at the moment though a part of him vaguely recalled that when his father was drowning in sake, and was blabbering, he caught the name of 'Mitsuki' being mentioned and his father's ravings on how he wished to marry her and that the world was cruel.

Six-year-old Madara had merely stared at his father blankly then, cradling his sobbing baby brother in his arms. Madara remembered that he'd asked whether or not his father was okay and needed a doctor since their mother's name was Uchiha Kotone and not Yuki Mitsuki. But the man had mumbled something about 'sister' and 'step-mother' and some string of sentences Madara couldn't make out.

Fed up, little Madara had left his father to drown in his own miserable sea of beer.

He now wished he'd stayed longer to find out what his father had been raving about.

Norio nodded grimly. "How did you know me?"

Sasuke studied him thoughtfully. "I remember seeing you when..." –(_I was eight, the first and last time you planted a kiss on my forehead and gave me a hug before you left. I never got to see you again because you died in a skirmish... with... who? Senju... his father? Whatwhatwhat?_)–"...I was eight." Sasuke finished firmly but she offered no reason since her thoughts and memories were unclear.

'_That was when Father left without telling anyone and we thought he was dead since he was gone for so long!_' Izuna covered his mouth to restrain from gasping.

'_So she's the real deal?_' Madara was still skeptical about that. Is she turned out to be a real enemy, she'd caused a lot of irreparable damage – how would they know if she was a spy from the Senju or not?

"Yes... I remember you when you were still a mere child... you resembled Izuna greatly for some reason now that you're older."

'_We could've grown up as twins!_' Izuna mouthed to Madara, delighted. The older merely shot the younger a glare before turning back to the conversation.

"Izu...na?" Sasuke blinked distractedly at the middle-aged man before her – 'father' he said, but Sasuke still couldn't shrug off the feeling that he isn't her father. "The blind boy?"

Outside of the room, Izuna started feeling for his eyes before mouthing at his brother, '_Do I look blind to you?_'

Madara scowled, '_No._'

'_Then why –?_"

'_Do I look like I know?_' One glare from Madara had Izuna's mouth sealed.

"Blind?" Norio sounded confused. "Perhaps you've mistaken him for someone else – he's perfectly fine. The older one is –"

"Uchiha Madara," Sasuke said bitterly. "I know." (_More than enough there is to know about_ _him_**he's**_a monster! Get away from there – you'll die; you'll regret ever trusting him! Knowing him–_)

Madara raised an eyebrow, unconsciously mirroring his father's actions. "I see... how did you know about him? Did you come to find us through him –"

"He killed my family!" Sasuke snarled – giving away something she shouldn't. "We can't possibly be siblings!"

"I know where you've been living – I've been keeping tabs on you, and Madara had never been deployed there before –"

"It's him," Sasuke scowled. "I know it's him."

"I thought you don't remember anything?" Norio's eyes narrowed at the girl, knowing that she might be an impostor instead of his daughter.

"I don't. But can you forget how you got these eyes?!" Sasuke challenged, wanting to point at her eyes – that had long since bled to Sharingan once Madara's name was mentioned – but her hands were bound tightly, forbidding her such an action.

Norio's eyes softened, knowing that forgetting how you got the legendary Sharingan was generally impossible. Norio still remembered how he'd gotten it even though it had been so long – and ask the older or oldest clan members that had awakened their kekkei genkai, they can tell you in detail of how they got the Sharingan.

"Good timing," he said dryly, turning to the door where he knew his two sons were eavesdropping on the conversation. "Madara, get in here."

There was some sounds of scuffling and cursing before Madara opened the door and walked in as if he owned the place, as if he wasn't about to be convicted of a crime he supposedly did. The Uchiha brothers studied the girl curiously and noticed the glare of utter poison directed at Madara.

"Yes?" Madara asked though he knew perfectly why he was summoned.

"Do you know her?" Norio demanded, eyes narrowing. He'd gotten the news from his spy that Mitsuki's cabin had been burned down and that her horrible mutilated and burned corpse had been found but there was no sign of his daughter – he'd held hope that his daughter was still alive somewhere, suffering from grief but still alive. He'd been searching for her, a girl that resembled an Uchiha but there had been no fruition.

Until now anyway.

"I don't," Madara answered after a long moment of silence. "other than the fact that she tried to kill me since she woke up earlier."

Norio promptly turned back to his 'daughter' – Sasuke's glare hadn't lighten up but at least it wasn't on the border of craziness. "I shall investigate this matter further, in the mean time," he turned to his sons. "Madara and Izuna shall you around the compound."

Seeing as Sasuke wouldn't allow Madara to even go near her, Izuna had to release her. She immediately jump off the bed – somehow managing to pull it off with grace – then threw Madara another glare before completely ignoring him.

Norio sighed, seeing this. "By the way... is En still your name?"

"En?" Madara echoed. "Is that connected to that Enton jutsu?"

"Did your brother say something?" Sasuke sneered at Izuna – and never before had a girl did that to him! – before turning to her 'father'. "Yes..." her voice turned oddly soft, as if reminiscing some old memory that she couldn't quite remember. _("You should've been named 'En' you're so fiery..." Naruto?_) "...but I don't use it much anymore." She frowned as if that was unacceptable. "Call me Sasuke."

"I hope we get along." Izuna said cheerfully though from the glare Sasuke shot Madara, he knew it was quite impossible.

Even if she was only as half stubborn as Madara.

**炎**


	4. Chapter 4

**.iv. Senju.**

**炎**

"You wouldn't believe this, Nii-san!"

Senju Hashirama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up from his work to face his troublesome little brother. "What is?" he asked though he wasn't really interested.

"Hear, hear," Senju Tobirama bounded to his brother's side. "Rumors has it that Uchiha Madara and Izuna were beaten by a woman – a girl to be precise, no older than Izuna himself! Can you believe that shit?"

"Language, Tobi." Hashirama scowled before finally fully registering what his brother had said. "Seriously? Are you sure the rumors aren't exaggerating?"

"That's not all," Tobirama admitted. "Apparently, Uchiha Norio – the clan head – had a bastard child outside. And the girl that attacked the Uchiha brothers _is_ his daughter!"

"That means... what value does it have to us then?" Hashirama deadpanned, not comprehending why his brother was making such a big deal out of it. Tobirama sighed, exasperated and the older Senju decided that maybe he should keep guessing before his brother could go into a tirade. "They're siblings... er, so?"

"That means," Tobirama spoke slowly, as if Hashirama was a little kid that couldn't understand even the simplest of words which irked the older brother greatly but he didn't show it outside. "we have another new enemy. She's powerful, that's for sure – she may be able to turn the tide on us in our next battle."

"Speaking of our next battle," Hashirama spoke smoothly. "Why don't you go prepare while I train – or do you want to train with me?"

Tobirama huffed. "Fine," he said, uncrossing his arms and turning away. "wait for me. I'll go get my ninja gear."

Once his brother left, Hashirama pursed his lips unhappily. He hated battling the Uchihas, namely because those type of battle will only hurt _him_ – for he'll be losing his relatives on the battlefield and Hashirama will be responsible for it. He paused to consider what his little brother had just said, someone that was stronger than the Uchiha brothers combined would definitely be trouble.

He settled into his fighting stance – determined to finish his new jutsu.

**炎**

"What else can you do?"

Sasuke scowled Madara's way. Unhappy that he had to spend his every time with her and upset with him for speaking to her as if she was inferior to him. She cast her gaze downwards – something that Uchihas rarely ever do but Madara and the Uchiha clan had learned that she was a different breed of Uchiha. "Why do you care?"

"We need all the help we can get in our upcoming battle," Izuna explained patiently before Madara can say anything and set his 'sister' into a bad mood – and a grumpy Sasuke was the last thing they wanted; her tantrums were horrible. "and we were wondering if you'll want to fight."

Sasuke's scowl turned into a frown of bemusement. "Don't all active ninjas...fight?"

"As great the Uchiha Clan is," Madara said dryly. "we never had a female ninja on the battlefield before."

"What about spy missions then?" Sasuke was even more puzzled. If they trained kunoichis why are they not on the battlefield?

"Spy missions – we send geishas to seduce them."

"No kunoichis?" Sasuke stared at the two brothers, bewildered. "How come?"

"I don't know," Izuna replied slowly. "Who trained you anyway?" he asked, momentarily forgetting that Sasuke barely remembered anything from her past.

"A... sennin...a nomad?" Sasuke's frown deepened. "I went to him, I think."

"Why?"

"I want power," That, Sasuke can remember clearly. But whenever she summoned that memory, there would always be that Senju's voice there, screaming at her not to go. To stay. But no matter how much she tried to remember his face and name, she came out with a blank other than the fact that he had a shine of hair and sky eyes. The name Senju was called into his question of name but she was sure he wasn't of the clan Madara had been cursing and hating on.

"Why?" Izuna asked again. It was rare for any woman to want power in their times. What made their 'sister' so different? Was it because she was raised only by a woman who had been in a bridle cage for too long? Or is it the different aspects she have of life?

"I need it."

"_Why_?"

Sasuke shot Izuna a dirty glare. As nice as her was to her, he was annoying at times. And this was one of those times – it'd been three weeks since she'd arrived in the Uchiha clan; why can't he just be satisfied with her answer? "To kill someone." (_And didn't I regret it in the end? I killed the man that would move mountains-slaughter his own family-for me and oh how I've regretted it._)

_i want my brother back – give him back_

"Who?"

"His name's..." Madara finally turned to look at his 'sister' when she didn't continue. He raised an eyebrow when her gaze locked on his before turning away and facing Izuna – he was still frustrated as to the reason of why she wouldn't look at him and generally ignore him. He was used to women fawning over him, why was this girl different – shunning him away like that.

"...Itachi – my older brother."

A long and awkward silence descended upon them. Izuna and Madara stared incredulously at their 'sister' – what kind of person wanted to kill their brother?

"Why...?" This time, it was Madara whom had posed the question.

"He... he did something horrible to me and... our family...huh, that's odd, I don't remember." Sasuke's head dipped, her long bangs falling over her face like a veil, shielding her eyes and face from the world – her seemed so soft in the light that Madara was tempted to feel it for himself.

He refrained from doing so and instead, asked, "Did you succeed in killing him?"

"I did," Sasuke's answer was barely above a whisper and it was filled with despair and wistfulness. "and how I regret it."

"If you're bound to regret it in the end," Madara said, baffled. "why did you kill him?" That question was a very logical and though Izuna was curious and wanted to know, he didn't want Sasuke to be depressed by their prying to their father did order them to find out more about his 'daughter' because he was a social idiot.

"I – I don't know," Sasuke's voice hardened. "so stop asking... Asshole."

"What?!"

"Ahaha – she's just... teasing you," Izuna jumped in before Madara can throttle the youngest Uchiha. "don't be mad, Nii-san. It was just a joke – right, En?"

Sasuke looked up, amused. "Well –"

The sound of the door slamming into the wall stopped her from continuing and Izuna was glad for that. Because he can practically see her mouth forming the words of, _no, i totally meant what i said_.

"What's wrong?" Izuna asked, hoping that the messenger carried good news – like say, someone successfully gave birth or we found a mountain of gold – and not bad news – like someone died and the childbirth went to hell.

No such luck though, he decided when the messenger said, "Bad news! We've been ambushed!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who ambushed us?" she asked.

"The Senjus!"

Madara sprang to his feet, cursing up a storm. "I knew it – that bloody backstabber!"

"I think he meant Senjus – as in plural, why are you referring to only one of them?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Madara didn't answer as he grabbed his gunbai, barking orders at his slave: "Go rally reinforcements. For now, the three of us will have to do."

Uchiha Kaname felt a shudder ricocheted from his spine throughout his whole body as he witness the three strongest Sharingan – Mangekyou Shairngan – spun into existence.

**炎**

* * *

Kaname meant 'vital point'

Emi meant 'blessed with beauty'

Norio meant 'man of principles'

En meant 'Fire'

Madara meant 'speckles'

Izuna meant 'least weasel'

Uchiha, character switched from '-wa' to '-ha' had the same meaning, which is 'fan'


	5. Chapter 5

**.v. Senju Naruto.**

**炎**

Sasuke didn't relent in her smoldering glare on Madara's back.

And from behind her, Izuna sighed at both hers and Madara's childishness. Madara didn't really trust her prowess in battle and insisted that she just provide support or she can just stay home. The words killing her, Sasuke had agreed to be backup. But it was degrading to her and Izuna was the only that understood her since he was stuck in the same situation before with Mada-nii.

The older Uchiha was just too protective.

What do you do in such a situation where your siblings are trying to kill one another with glares? You make small talk to distract them. So... "Um," Izuna looked between the two other Uchihas hesitantly, trying to decide who he should be talking to – maybe the one who was severely pissed off. "do you have a boyfriend or something, En?"

Madara scowled but he didn't say anything.

Sasuke mirrored Madara's expression but she said something, "Why do you ask?" there was a dangerous edge to her tone.

Izuna got the impression it was a sensitive subject. But he couldn't back down now, he had no good reason to. "Just curious... you always looked sad every time someone mentioned the name Senju."

"Oh please don't tell me that your former lover is a Senju." Silently, Izuna agreed with his older brother.

"He is."

"_What?!_" If it wasn't for his wonderful reflexes, Madara would've ran right into the tree. But Izuna wasn't so lucky, he ran into Madara. And together, the brothers tumbled down the trees.

Sasuke watched, amused as the two brothers curse and scuffle before joining her again on the tree. "You can't be serious," Izuna muttered, rubbing his sore head where Madara had thwack him for causing their fall. "please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," Sasuke said, voice wistful and face somber as she gazed at the horizon. "I don't remember him much though – all I know is that he's dead."

"Oh good," Madara turned and started making his way across the forest at high speed. "that way, you won't be handicapped in killing some Senjus."

Sasuke glared at him – Izuna wasn't sure how poisonous it could get. "What is your problem?!"

"What do you mean?" Madara sneered.

"You kept contradicting me – what have I ever done to you?!"

"Oh, other than the fact that you tried to kill me?"

"That's rich coming from a lying, murderer –"

"Watch out!" Izuna cried a warning to his siblings before pushing them both onto the ground as a hail of lightning jutsus and kunais went flying their way.

Madara cursed, Sharingan spinning into existence as he studied their assailants. "Tis' your fault," he addressed Sasuke though he kept his eyes on the Senjus. "If you hadn't distracted me –"

"Oh cut it out," Izuna snapped, his doūjutsu spinning in his eyes. "You both are at fault – apologize later."

"Lovers' spat?" someone sneered and Izuna recognized all too well the voice of Senju Tobirama. "Never thought the day would come where the great Uchiha Madara would be distracted by a mere woman."

That definitely riled both said 'woman' and 'great warrior' up.

The first to charge was Sasuke. She tapped her wrist and instantly, her chōkuto was in her grasp. She swung and managed to down one of the Senjus. "Weak," she sneered. "the Senju I fought before is so much stronger."

Tobirama scowled heavily. "Who is that Senju then?"

"He's dead," Sasuke replied with a dead and blank stare. "And standing here wouldn't bring him back – Izuna!"

"Katon: Kaen Senpū!" Fire erupted around Izuna's body in a spiralling manner which is then launched with his hands towards Tobirama.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" A large jet of water shot out of the Senju's mouth to counter the Uchiha's technique.

"Fool," Sasuke murmured as a very familiar electric current – which Madara was acquainted with from their first meeting – discharged from her body, shocking and stunning a few Senjus in range.

"Katon: Bakufū Ranbu!" His chakra kneaded inside him converted into fire, Madara then expelled the technique from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames. By then combining this stream with the distorting effects of Kamui, it resulted in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards at great speed.

Of course, the one to foil his plans: "Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield!" Wood erupted from the ground, forming a large spiral shield that intercepted Madara's fire jutsu. Madara snarled in anger when he caught sight of Senju Hashirama.

Seeing him, Sasuke faltered slightly, suddenly seeing someone in the Senju heir's place. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, arms crossed and a stern expression on his face as he rode on a timber. Just like Hashirama was doing now.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu," Shaking her head to gather her bearings, Sasuke dodged as wooden spikes grew out of Hashirama's hand and turned into deadly projectiles, capable of skewering the Uchihas.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" A volley of small fireballs formed from Madara's chakra, which were sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulted the enemy. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

That jutsu collided with one of the no-name Senju and Tobirama's collaboration water jutsus.

The three Uchihas were rather unhappily hacking water and ash out of their mouths.

"Idiot!" Sasuke snapped at Madara. "Are you blind?!"

"How is it my fault my vision tunneled for a moment?!"

"Play nice!" Izuna pushed his relatives away from one another before they can kill each other. "Light Hack!" He flicked his fingers and lightning shot out, shattering Hashirama's shield.

Madara blinked, disoriented, his eyes were starting to fill with black spots. Sasuke, seeing his difficulty, decided to end it once and for all.

"Susano'o!"

The Uchihas and Senjus watched in awe and horror as Sasuke's warrior formed.

Sasuke's Susano'o was purple in contrast to Madara's blue and Izuna's yellow. In its incomplete stage, her Susano'o possesses a sword, which by the way, is slicing through most of Hashirama's and the other Senjus techniques as if they were made of paper.

In both its incomplete form, it has a more demonic appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. "Stop!" Sasuke ordered once she saw the Senjus retreating and felt the approach of other Uchihas. "It's over," she muttered as she closed her eyes which reverted back to coal black once her Susano'o evaporated into thin air.

But it had left scars. Fear and awe and respect all mingled into one in the hearts of her allies and enemies. The forest was now a clearing, her Susano'o having made currents from it's deep cuts. And of course, lives of the Senjus that were lost.

"And what did we learn today?" Izuna asked jokingly, slightly shaken that his sister can easily slaughter a whole continent of people.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke grinned – for the first time since they met her, Madara realized, did killing people give her such a thrill?

"I learned his name today, I finally remembered him," Sasuke's grin didn't die even as the Uchihas started cautiously approaching them.

"Who?" Uchiha Kaname asked, studying the destruction – did a girl really cause this?

"My lover's name," Sasuke replied simply. "He looks like Senju Hashirama which I figured triggered my memory of him."

Murmurs broke out among the Uchihas.

"Go on," Uchiha Kemui prompted. "His name is...?"

"Senju Naruto."

That was the last thing Madara heard before he collapsed.

**炎**

* * *

_Kemui means 'Smoke'_

_-0-_

a.n: And i know that Canon!Naruto isn't a Senju. i just want things to be interesting and i'm planning on writing a prequel – a Naruto/Fem!Sasuke. What do you think? Should i?

and also, if you're interested in Naruto Forum RP, check out the link in my profile. It's new so it needs people now.


	6. Chapter 6

**.vi. Memories.**

**炎**

Sasuke kept studying Madara – her memories were starting to return. And so was her immense hatred for her 'brother' – she didn't know why. One of the many reasons was that Madara had been the one to kill Naruto – and she still couldn't believe he came from the Senju Clan the Uchiha Clan was hating on. She didn't know why or how, she just knew that they were different.

One of her delicate fingers rested on Madara's strong cheekbone. Her gaze shifted to his rising chest – one kunai down and he'll be gone. She didn't have to see the man that had haunted her nightmares anymore. But she couldn't bring herself to do it and she didn't know why.

She sighed, crossing her arms and resting her head on them which were resting on the bed. Her eyelids drooped, tired from staying up all night.

And without knowing it, she found herself living in her past memories.

**炎**

This is the first time she meets him:

_Sasuke opened one of her closed eye when she heard footsteps approaching her and her teammate that was assigned together just yesterday, Haruno Sakura._

_She studied the boy before her critically – taking in his determined and kind sapphire orbs, the shine of blonde hair and the sun-kissed skin which she'd come to love someday – deeming him weak. That was what she thought back then – back when she was still young, driven only by hate and the thirst for vengeance; back where she spit in the face of love offered to her, not knowing how much she was hurting the boy she loved the most, second only by her brother._

_The blonde boy looked between the two girls uncertainly. Rubbing the back of his head, he grinned sheepishly. "Hey there," he greeted weakly. "I'm Senju Naruto – I'd be your teammate from now on."_

_A long silence ensued._

_The Uchiha gave a soft 'hnn' before turning away. The Senju pouted at the negative response he received. "Will it kill you guys to introduce yourself?" he whined._

"_We're girls," Sakura spoke up sullenly._

"_Fine – may I know your names know princesses?" Naruto amended, rolling his eyes._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura," the pastel-haired girl said, smiling tentatively. She chanced a glance at the icy Uchiha and knowing that the Uchiha scion wouldn't be introducing herself anytime soon, said, "And she's Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Naruto studied his Uchiha counterpart. "Are you mute?" he asked innocently. "Why won't you talk to me?"_

"_I only talk to people worth my time," Sasuke sneered, turning away, paused and turned back to him. "That doesn't include you."_

"_But – but you're talking to me now aren't you?" Naruto persisted. "Doesn't that mean I'm worth your time?"_

"_...Get lost, Senju."_

This is the last time she sees him:

_Sasuke couldn't bring herself to believe what she was seeing. "Naruto...?" Disbelief and hysteria laced her soft tone as she said the Senju's name. She stumbled forward to the blonde and nearly staggered at the pain that stab her chest at the sight before her._

"_S – Sasuke..." the Senju breathed. "You made... it... heh..."_

"_What do you mean?" the Uchiha murmured, kneeling by the fallen boy. "I was too late." She muttered bitterly._

"_I meant that" – a deep breath before Naruto coughed blood but he continued despite Sasuke's protests – "you have finally made it home." He grinned cheekily. "I didn't fail after all."_

'You did, Naruto, there's no home anymore_,' Sasuke was thinking this but she didn't voice it. "Y – yeah." The Uchiha silently cursed herself for sounding weak. "Listen, Naruto – I'm going to take you away, to heal; no more wars, we're done with them."_

_The Kyuubi's jinchuūriki laughed bitterly – a hollow laughter that the Uchiha had only heard from herself, it sounded so wrong coming from the Senju. "You know that's a lie... Sas'ke..." he coughed. "Even if we managed to get out of here, where would we go? He would find us no matter what – he need Kurama for his plan to succeed."_

"_It doesn't matter!" Sasuke snarled, hands roughly grabbing the Senju's arm and throwing the appenage over her shoulder. Her other hand supporting Naruto's waist and her shoulder taking most of his weight. "We've got to move – now!"_

"_I'm sorry," Naruto murmured in her ear before shoving her down onto the ground._

_What happened next was unclear to Sasuke; but as far as she was concerned, the Senju had shove her out of the line of fire, taking the blow for her instead._

_He was already horribly injured when she found him; he stood no chance of surviving despite the Kyuubi's efforts._

_Sasuke's tears streamed down her face, some made it's way to her mouth and instead of the salty tears, she could only taste the bitter tang of defeat and death._

This is the first time he tells her he loves her:

_Sasuke crouched down, her Mangekyou Sharingan's pinwheel's spun in her eyes as blood lust seized her. Finally, it was time to exact her revenge to the man that had ruined her whole life, killed her clan, took everything away from her – a small part of her whispered, '_If he hadn't done what he did, would you have loved the Senju? Would you have paid the same amount of attention to him because he's the only one that cared about you left in this world? Would the Senju have cared for you who had suffered alone all those years?_'_

"_Sasuke!"_

_The Uchiha spun around, scowling when she recognized the Senju's familiar figure. He'd grown over the time she hadn't seen him – there were more muscles on his lithe body now, blonde hair longer that he had to tie it in a low ponytail, his skin tanner, taller than her now and definitely much more handsome (or maybe it was just because she hadn't seen him for too long)._

"_Where's Shimura Danzō?" Sasuke demanded instead of asking him why he was there, in front of her._

_The Senju frowned. "Why would he be here?"_

_From her peripheral vision, Sasuke saw the other Kages gathering around her and she scowled even harder. "Isn't he the Hokage?"_

"_He isn't," Naruto responded coolly, the henge around him wavered. "I am."_

'Yondaime-sama_?' The difference between Naruto and his father was almost close to none now. If it wasn't for the longer hair and whisker marks, Sasuke would have believed that the boy standing before her was Namikaze Minato – a man who had been dead for sixteen years now. Naruto's coat was identical to that of his father's, only the coloring was different; crimson patterned flames – the shade of her Sharingan – licked at the ends of his black coat._

_The Uchiha allowed herself a wry smirk – the Senju made his color the same as her Mangekyou was it?_

"_Get out of my way, Senju," Sasuke sneered, drawing her chokūto when Naruto shifted his stance, obviosuly not going to give her what she wanted._

"_No." Was his expected response. The Raikage shifted, fist lighting up with his lightning chakra but the Senju snarled, "Stay out of it! She's mine!"_

_A dark look crossed the Raikage's features but neither Senju nor Uchiha paid it any heed, eyes having space for the other._

_Sasuke charged first, her steps lightning quick. But Naruto's father was famed for his speed, something which he inherited. He caught her fist and the fight was on._

_They vaguely registered Sasuke's companions joining the battle and challenging some of the Kages._

_Sasuke wiped the blood streaks from her face.__Standing above the trees that the Senju had grown for his benefit in battle, standing before the battlefield ruins, the ice summit crumbling from the force of their blows, the sealing scroll unrolled before him – Naruto stared up at Sasuke, all but floating in the sky, silhouetted against her Amaterasu flames, riding on her Susano'o warrior._

_The Uchiha was the most beautiful woman in the world._

"_This is the end!" Sasuke yelled over the sounds of battle, the crumbling of the ice palace. "Wake up, fool – there will never be peace between us as long as you get in my way!"_

_"This was never the inevitable end! We didn't have to hate each other!" the Senju shouted at the silhouetted Uchiha. "I _am_awake! And _I still love you_!"_

_The Uchiha's only answer to the Senju's confession of love was the howl of Amaterasu and Susanoo's roar of utter confusion instead of fury – portraying what it's mistress is feeling._

This is the last time he tells her he loves her:

_Sasuke was not a happy Uchiha and an unhappy Uchiha wasn't pleasant at all._

"_Stay here," the Uchiha hissed at her companions. "I'm going out."_

"_Where to?" Juugo asked plainly._

"_Somewhere."_

"_Real helpful," Suigetsu rolled his eyes, sarcasm leaking from his tone._

"_If – if anything happense... run for it." Sasuke hesitated, glancing back at them which instantly made her two companions feel dread. Uchiha Sasuke was never terrified, never hesitated before, seeing these two emotions on her face now was just plain wrong._

_Before any of them could ask what was wrong, Sasuke was gone._

_The earth shook and Sasuke stumbled, loosing her balance here and there, grimacing all the while. The road she'd took was dangerous but she needed to reach the Senju. She got to her feet once more and leapt onto the tree, continuing her fast and gruesome pace._

"_Incoming!" a croaky voice warned just as something crashed into her._

_The Uchiha very easily snatched the creature out of the air. She stared blankly at the toad which was croaking protests at her. _

"_Sasuke!" said girl looked up when Naruto called her name. "Get out of here! He'd guide you!"_

"_Are you telling me to run?" the Uchiha snapped. "No way!"_

_An explosion shook the earth, hundreds of ninjas were sent flying in different directions – only a few were able to stay on their feet. One of them was the Senju but he was concentrating on her instead of the enemy – that fool._

"_I love you!" – another explosion shook the earth, the mountains crumbled, rocks flew, crushing the lives out of the ninjas – "Remember that when you change the world!"_

"_What...?"_

_Fire exploded right before Sasuke's eyes and the light was so bright she had to avert her superior eyes. "Senju!" she shrieked, her hands shielding her face from any attacks._

_Naruto's only answer was the demonic roar of the Kyuubi._

**炎**

Sasuke choked, sitting up abruptly when she felt someone reach out to touch her face. She stared down into the face of one Uchiha Madara.

"What?" she demanded, her voice thick and choked with emotion.

Madara's only answer was his penetrating gaze

**炎**


	7. Chapter 7

**.vii. Truce**

**炎**

Madara had woken up to the sounds of someone keening. At first he was confused, was someone mourning his death? (He was sure he didn't die though, he wasn't even injured! But his vision...) He shifted his eyes from the ceiling to the bed he was lying on, to the right of him where he felt the bed dip by someone's weight.

Tears were streaming down his 'sister's' face. "Naruto..." she murmured, brow furrowing into a scowl. Her face portray hatred and anguish. Either she was recalling how he'd died or how he'd betrayed her. If it were the latter, he'd have hunted the Senju down – regardless of the fine line between death and life.

Automatically, his hand reached out to wipe the tears.

Her eyes snapped open, Sharingan whirling into life by accident or by instinct, Madara didn't know. All he knew was that she must have felt threatened by him if activating her Sharingan in response to him touching her was pretty serious. Try as he might, he couldn't recall where he'd seen her before – he was sure they'd never met and he didn't kill women or hurt their children.

"What?" she demanded, her voice thick and choked with emotion.

Madara's only answer was his penetrating gaze.

The silence was broken when Izuna slide the door open and strolled in silently with the grace of a ninja. He stared at his siblings and asked, "Am I intruding on something?"

Sasuke wiped the tear stains on her cheeks.

"No," she said. "This is something you need to know as well."

"What thing?" asked Izuna as he pulled a stool from under the bed and settled down. "That – like Mada-nii suspects – you're not our sister?"

"We are related and I got my Sharingan the usual way you guys do and I didn't steal it from an Uchiha corpse – if that's what you're trying to say," Sasuke explained. "We're just not siblings."

"You're our cousin or something?" Izuna asked.

"Descendant," Sasuke corrected, looking between the brothers. "I'm one of – either of you's great-granddaughter."

"What... do you mean by that?" Madara asked, baffled though he didn't show it.

"Maybe you should lie down," Izuna offered, getting up and walking over to Sasuke, ready to drag her to the unoccupied bed beside Madara so she can rest. "what you're saying is losing sense."

Sasuke threw Izuna an irritated glare, shaking his arm off. "No," she snapped. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Are you trying to say you came from the future?" Madara demanded, sitting up, ignoring the way his eyes burned as if he was about to cry – which he wasn't about to by the way.

Sasuke nodded. "I remembered... some unpleasant things and how I was here."

"You collasped," Izuna said. "and Aunt Emi found you, she took you here out of the kindness of her heart –"

"She saw my Sharingan and wanted you guys to investigate it," Sasuke cut in icily. "At any rate, I was sent here by some Summoning – the Toads sent me here to be exact, and –"

"You want answers?" Madara interrupted her, throwing the covers of himself and getting to his feet. Izuna was instantly at his side, ready to aide his brother in anything. "Let's go then."

"Why are you so eager?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"If I ask you head on why you despise me so much, would you answer me?" Madara asked instead, tone dry with sarcasm.

"No," the Uchiha girl answered grudgingly. "I don't trust you at all."

"May I at least ask why?"

"No." Was the prompt reply from Sasuke as she too rose. "Do we need to ask permission from, ah – this shall remain our secret... for now and I shall continue to act as your siblings – father?"

Izuna wrinkled his nose. "Calling you my sister when you're my great-granddaughter's a little odd but anyways, I don't think father will agree – there'd been many skirmishes around this area, our enemies are teaming up on us."

"To get rid of us once and for all," Madara muttered darkly. "Like that'd happen... right?"

"The Uchiha Clan is prosperous... they'd survive without us – then again, I don't think so. The both of you were the reason why the Clan's so much stronger before," Sasuke frowned in contemplation. "You two should stay here."

"No." The brothers answered adamantly.

"Fine," Sasuke gave in, knowing that if they argue, there'd be unnecesary battles and injuries and earfuls from the other Clan members.

**炎**

"I still don't think we should sneak out," Izuna muttered as he watch the clouds rolled by, covering the moon from sight, giving the silhouetted Uchihas more cover in the dark. Izuna turned to see that his older brother and little great-granddaughter had already jumped over the wall. "Abandoning me, talk about nice."

With a grunt of dread and unwillingness, Izuna threw himself over the wall where Madara felt the need to mock him and catch him before he can land, as if he was a small helpless boy and needed help. The younger Uchiha resisted to throttle the other two Uchihas when they smirked smugly at him.

"That's what you get for dawdling," Madara drawled, crossing his arms and swiftly made his way into the forest.

Izuna seethed but stomped off after his older brother and Sasuke anyway.

"Where're we going?" he finally asked, unable to take the silence – they were ninjas so they naturally moved with silence.

"Wherever En – or should we call her Sasuke now – is leading us." Madara mumbled his reply.

"And where is that?" Izuna directed the question at his descendant. His answer was a blank look; the future Uchiha probably didn't know where she need to go either.

"We...aren't going to search the whole continent are we?"

"Don't be an idiot," Madara snapped before Sasuke could. "A summoning realm wouldn't be on any continent!"

"We can't be so sure," Sasuke grumbled. "I don't know much about it either – I use summons for transportations and shields from attacks I can't outrun."

Izuna winced. Which summon was so unlucky to have Sasuke as their summoner... reallly...

"Let's camp here for tonight," Sasuke said after hours of silence and running. Izuna happily plopped down onto the ground beside Sasuke, watching as Madara did the same, leaving the boys to flank the lone girl.

Sasuke didn't protest, resting her back to the tree, drawing her chokuto and stroking it as if it was a pet. Madara studied her curiously but he didn't say anything, content with watching her.

Izuna, on the other hand, wasn't so silent. He was very vocal and curious about the future; he asked, "How did you meet a Senju in the future?"

"The Uchiha and Senju had a truce," Sasuke replied. "The two great Clans created Konoha – a village – me and Naruto were born about seven or eight decades after Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama built the village. So I've never met either of you back in my own time; me and Naruto were placed on the same team – the dobe wasn't raised in Konoha for what he'd held in his gut – and we argue a lot."

"Hold it – _truce?!_" Madara repeated, incredulous. "I agreed to such a thing?!"

"Keep it down," Sasuke hissed. "But yes, you didn't hear wrong."

"Who's the leader of the village then?" the Uchiha heir demanded hotly.

Sasuke's averted gaze was enough of an answer.

"It's that damn Hashirama isn't it? I knew it – I knew they'd chose him over a tyrant like me! Hah – now I know what's going to happen, don't even dream about it! I'm going to crush –"

Sasuke was on him in an instant and Izuna had to hold her back before she maul Madara.

"Don't touch Senju Hashirama," Sasuke snarled, somewhat protective of the Senju she'd never really gotten to know. "If you'd killed him – I'd never meet Naruto!"

"Is Naruto his... great-grandson?" Izuna guessed though from how Sasuke'd phrased things, it was a given. "Figures, Naruto can use the Mokuton too right?"

"I find this future talk very interesting," a voice said from the dark and rustling were heard as two masculine figures emerged from the trees and shadows. "May we join in on the conversation?"

**炎**

When he'd first received the scroll from the small mysterious toad, he'd thought he was under a genjutsu. But when he pinched himself and he was still himself with the toad on his bed, he'd politely said that he'd go without thinking about it.

Tobirama had read the scroll over his shoulder and insisted he got to – to protect his older brother from evil Uchiha demons. Hashirama had just rolled his eyes and allowed his younger brother to tag along.

He'd requested permission from their father – the clan head – to go but had unexpectedly been declined with the reason that their enemies had rallied and were planning to get rid of them once and for all. That had been three days ago and Tobirama was frustrated that they weren't allowed to go take a walk, relax for a while for their last war with some clan... the Kurama Clan was it?

They'd battled so many enemies that the Senju had lost count.

"I say we just leave," Tobirama said once he closed the door to Hashirama's room once he'd entered.

"You mean sneak out," Hashirama muttered. "No."

"Oh – come on," when he noticed that his older brother wasn't even looking at him anymore, the younger Senju threw himself onto his older brother. "Please? You don't have to be such a rule stickler."

"I'm the clan heir – I have to obey the rules," Hashirama said coldly and went back to reading, ignoring the boy hanging onto his right side.

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "I'd bet my right arm that the Uchiha heir – that bastard Madara – sneaked out, disobeying the rules."

Little did he know, was that Madara had sneezed right after he finished his sentence. The Uchiha heir _was_ sneaking out – together with his little brother and great-grandniece though the Senjus didn't know that.

"Don't be so rude." His brother chided instead of making a remark about the comparison.

"Fine then," Tobirama snapped. "I'd be going on my own." He snatched the scroll that had been an invitation letter, and had been resting on Hashirama's Mokuton-made desk for threee days and left the room in a swirl of leaves.

Hashirama snapped the book he was reading shut and sighed – since when was he able to deny his little brother?

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves – he just knew he'd be breaking rules for his little brother.

Which led to the situation they're in now. Hostile Uchihas in front of him and Tobirama – though Izuna didn't seem keen on drawing his weapon anytime soon; the other two Uchihas threw the boy a dirty look at this.

"Senjus," Madara hissed their clan name as if it was venom itself. "What are you doing eavesdropping on us?"

"We just wanted to talk," Hashirama calmly explained.

"And this lands aren't even yours," Tobirama butted in. "Who are _you_ to say who can cross over and who can't?"

When it seemed like an argument was about to blow over, Sasuke – unexpectedly – stepped forward. "I know you're an honorable man, Senju Hashirama – so let's talk."

"_What_?!" Madara turned to the girl, a look of hurt and betrayal on his face when Izuna agreed.

"A reasonable Uchiha?" Tobirama mumbled to himself – unaware that everyone can hear him in the silent night. "The world must be ending..."

"A bratty Senju when the other Senjus are all serene – but aggressive when need to be – the world must be ending," Izuna retorted. "Are you two even related?"

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Sasuke snapped. She turned to study the Senjus. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke if you're unaware – don't bother introducing yourselves, I know you."

"How do you know me?" the younger Senju asked curiously. "If Hashi-nii became a village leader, I can understand you knowing him since he must be legendary there."

That was definitely meant as a jab to Madara. As it was, the Uchiha in question shot the Senjus a glare.

"You're the next in line. The Nidaime Hokage." Sasuke replied simply. Izuna was amazed that she was able to keep any emotion about Hashirama's decision for his heir, Madara couldn't even manage to keep his mouth shut.

"Bastard!" Madara snarled, and would've leapt to his feet had Sasuke and Izuna weren't restraining him.

"No violence," Izuna hissed.

"I knew you would be suppressing the Uchihas and made them the lesser Clan in everyone's eyes! No way am I going to call a truce – and even if I do make a truce with anyone, it wouldn't be you –"

"_Nii-san_."

"_Madara_."

Tobirama mentally clapped at Sasuke's and Izuna's performance – taming Uchiha Madara wasn't an easy feat. To irk Madara, he said, "So... truce?"

"_No_...-" Madara moaned in despair.

"Yes." Izuna said, holding out his hand while Sasuke restrained Madara.

As expected, Hashirama grasped Izuna's in return, smiling warmly which made Izuna's face heat up – he hoped no one can tell in the dark though. (Hopefully Sasuke and Madara were too occupied by one another and that the Senjus would pass the light dust on his cheek as a trick of light from the fire's reddish spark – fires from Uchihas are all this color.)

"Truce."

**炎**


	8. Chapter 8

**.viii. Trouble**

**炎**

Madara was not happy – that was obvious with the glares he was throwing his companions and how he was lagging behind them, not willing to associate with any of them. He seethed when either of the Senjus even _looked_ at him, much less make small talk (Hashirama). He wasn't willing to tolerate his brother's and descendant's presence either – he still hadn't gotten over the fact that his flesh and blood would chose their enemy clan (though a temporary truce was on them) over him (was he that detestable?)

He scowled and looked away, choosing to face the trees rather than his current reluctant companions though he was keeping an eye on them from his peripheral vision (to make sure the Senjus didn't try anything funny on his family even though he was angry at the latter) and was listening in on them (information means everything in the ninja world). Their current topic seemed to be the future.

"So no Uchihas have ever made Hokage?"

Madara's eyebrow twitched at how Tobirama's eyes practically glowed at Sasuke's nod. He resisted the urge to throttle the brat and merely settled on putting on an apathetic face when his companions all subtly shifted their eyes on him, gauging his reaction.

"Wow," Izuna whispered. "he can actually keep his composure?"

"I told you," Tobirama hissed back. "the world's ending!"

The younger siblings were _not _secretive at _all_. Hashirama winced apologetically, shooting Madara the same look which the latter ignored.

"Anyways," Hashirama cut in quickly when he noticed how Madara's shoulders were shaking from the effort to not kill them. "How did we die?"

"All of you died in war" – Madara had to admit that he had expected that –"except for Madara who died at your hands."

"What?!" This time, Madara reacted. He turned his Magekyou Sharingan on Hashirama who turned his eyes way, not putting it above the Uchiha to trap him in a genjutsu for what he'd done in the future. "I knew you were not someone –"

"You deserved it, Madara," Sasuke interrupted. "He killed you because you were threatening his village's safety."

"Why would I?" Madara asked, baffled though he didn't show it much. "Hashirama made Hokage, you were angry and so you left, plotting your revenge when the Senju managed to gain the support of your clan who all abandoned you."

"What?!"

Sasuke ignored the increduloud cries behind her and continued to make her way through the forest.

**炎**

Uchiha Norio sighed heavily, the sigh sounding terribly loud in the silence of his own room. His shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat, something unfitting of a proud clan leader. Norio can face an army without fear yes, he could predict an enemy's moves and what others would normally do yes, but he really couldn't predict his own childrens' actions.

He couldn't believe it when the report had came to him at dawn, where he was training (he may be old and may be retiring soon, but that didn't mean he shouldn't keep in shape) . It had taken his everything to keep a calm facade, and dismissed the messenger who all but fled, not wanting to feel his clan leader's wrath because of some impertinent brats' actions.

Madara was very willful, Sasuke resembled him in every war: stubborn, prideful and hell bent on doing things their own way unless proven wrong. Norio could believe the two would sneak out to who-knows-where. But not Izuna. Sweet Izuna was probably bullied into it by his siblings or was forcefully dragged out of their clan compound.

But nevertheless, all three of them were going to be grounded and getting an earful.

"Norio-sama!" his door room was all but slammed open with full force.

Norio stared at his old friend, Uchiha Kane, blankly and calmly as if his door nearly being ripped off its hinges were something normal.

"Yes?" he asked rather politely considering that his privacy had been rudely intruded.

"It's Madara-sama, Izuna-sama and Sasuke-sama! We've managed to locate them!"

"And?"

"They're running away when we spotted them" – hesitation and disappointment flashed across Norio's friend's face – "and refused to come back. Two Senjus, recognized as the Senju Clan Head's sons were with them and it seemed as if a team of Senjus had been dispatched for the clan heirs as well."

**炎**

"What do we do now?"

Senju Akira tried not to let his anger show on his face, he dismissed the messenger and after the sounds of footsteps had faded away only did he release his hold on anger. His fist slammed on the table and it wobbled but didn't crumble under the onslaught.

His wife, Senju Oka marveled at the table's durability and made a mental note to hire the carpenter more because her husband had anger management issues (more so than most Uchihas and he call that clan hateful when he himself was the embodiment of hate) and was prone to destroy things in his sight.

Akira gritted his teeth as he contemplated his wife's question; the report that he'd receive had been far less than pleasant – "Akira-sama! Your sons have been located with a few Uchihas and had seemed to have defected because they were running away together, refusing to return even under the threat of force." – and he was furious at his sons for ruining his reputation; what would the elders of the Clan say now? (Akira silently ignore the fact that his reputation was ruined from the very beginning when he was seen publicly hitting his own wife.)

He knew Hashirama would one day do something as foolish as this and he had been planning on stripping the boy's tittle as clan heir, instead wanting to hand it over to his youngest son Tobirama. But Oka wouldn't be happy because Hashirama was her favorite son – Tobirama was her step-son, there's a difference even though she showers both boys with love.

"I should disown them!" Akira snarled.

Oka frowned. "Then that means you wouldn't have a clan heir."

Akira finally turned to her and Oka flinched back slightly, her dark eyes wearily assessing what Akira was going to do next. "How old are you this year?" her husband demanded.

"I'm pushing thirty-seven," Oka spit out, fearing what Akira would want to do to her; the Senju clan head was never gentle with anyone, not even his own wife – he could even send his young son to his death. (What kind of man was that?) And without her sons there to defend her, Oka was worried that he'd hit her harder than usual – there is only so much her frail body can take.

"Then you'll still be able to bear another child."

**炎**

A kunai whizzed past Sasuke's face but she was undeterred. She ducked as another shower of senbons were aimed at her. Her Sharingan spinning wildly in her eyes, she saw every attack aimed at her and gracefully dodged them all.

"Don't kill anyone!" she warned when she saw Madara land a blow on their assailant – she dimly noted that it was a Senju from the reconnaisance team for the Senju Brothers.

Madara grunted and withrew his kunai from delivering the final blow, shoving the man away from him before turning and running. Yes, running and it was killing Madara (his pride was wilting anyways) because he'd never run from a fight before. Doing so now, in his prime was just down right humiliating.

But apparently, his companions had no such qualms. The Senju brothers were pacifist they had no wish to harm anyone. His brother had gotten used to running away from fangirls and so was used to fleeing. Sasuke looked pained in running away – Madara always knew he and her had many similarities – but she abided by her own rule and didn't hurt anyone. Too badly.

"There's too many of them!" Tobirama yelled.

"We're handicapped!" Izuna chimed in frustration. "Why can't we like hurt them badly?"

That was not directed at Madara. Usually, Izuna asked Madara for everything. Now, he seemed to be turning to Sasuke more – nevermind the fact that he was the girl's great grand-father. Madara felt hurt, his kin was already turning their back on him and the future hadn't even come to pass yet!

"We just have to keep running!"

"Wait!" Tobirama pointed to the front where an intricate seal had been placed and had activated. "What's that?"

"Don't –"

Too late. The last thing Madara recalled before he passed out was that he'd instinctively reached out to grasp Sasuke as she fell into unconsciousness.

**炎**


End file.
